Himmelsrand für Kräutersammler
Himmelsrand für Kräutersammler ist ein Buch aus . Fundorte * im Gesellenwinkel * Markarth: in der Hexenheilerei unter dem Verkaufstisch * in der Steinfallhöhle * Weißlauf: in Arcadias Kupferkessel Inhalt Himmelsrand für Kräutersammler Agneta Falia Wer diese nördliche Provinz wegen ihres vermeintlichen Barbarentums oder wegen Bedenken ob des Klimas meidet, tut sich damit keinen Gefallen. Himmelsrand ist nämlich mit Materialien reich gesegnet, die jeder Alchemist in seinem Fundus haben sollte. Ich habe dieses Land ausgiebig bereist, und habe im Folgenden eine kleine Auswahl meiner Funde aufgeschrieben. Blutende Krone Die Hüte dieser Pilze scheinen in der Tat mit Blut verschmiert zu sein, was an den dunklen, feuchten Orten, an denen sie gedeihen, oft schwer zu erkennen ist. Zwar findet man sie in Himmelsrand sehr häufig, sie zu sammeln ist aber leider alles andere als einfach. Wie jeder erfahrene Kräutersammler weiß, verbergen sich in den dunkelsten Höhlen neben Pilzen oft auch noch ganz andere Dinge. Gleichwohl erhält man durch die Kombination dieser starken Pilze und bestimmter Hornmehlarten eine Mixtur, mit der man jemanden sehr anfällig gegen Gifte machen kann. Vermischt man die Pilze mit Lavendel, erhält man eine sehr nützliche Substanz, die hochresistent gegen Magie ist. Totenglocke Es gibt eine Fülle von Geschichten über diese Blume, die in den Sümpfen von Hjaalmarsch wächst. In manchen Geschichten heißt es, sie gedeihe an Stellen, an denen sich ein unglücklicher Todesfall ereignet hat, andere beharren darauf, dass die Blume ahnungslose Zwei- und Vierbeiner in ihr Verderben lockt. Ich habe leider keine stichfesten Beweise für den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichten gefunden. In der Tat ist die Blume selbst nur äußerst schwer zu finden. Und obwohl sie für ihre Verwendung in Giften am bekanntesten ist, möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht verschweigen, dass die Blüten der Totenglocke ein wichtiger Wirkstoff von Mixturen zur Steigerung der Alchemistenfertigkeit sind. Libelle Überraschend viele Insekten sind in der Lage, im Klima von Himmelsrand zu überleben. Viele von ihnen tummeln sich vor allem im südlichen Tiefland der Provinz. Libellen findet man an den verschiedensten Orten. Sie zu fangen mag zwar ein wenig verlockendes Unterfangen sein, doch es ist die Mühe jedes Mal wert. Die Bestimmung, ob es sich bei der orangefarbenen und der blauen Libelle um gänzlich verschiedene Arten oder nur eine farbliche Variante handelt, war zwar nicht das Ziel meiner Forschung; durch meine Experimente fand ich jedoch heraus, dass sich bei der Kombination der orangefarbenen Libelle mit den zähen Ranken, die sich an der Küste finden, ein Teil ihrer flatterhaften Eigenschaften überträgt und die Fingerfertigkeit des Kräutersammlers deutlich verbessert. Hexenrabenklaue Hexenrabenklauen holt man sich am besten in einem Laden - sie auf eigene Faust zu sammeln, ist nicht empfehlenswert. Diese Kreaturen haben ihre Menschlichkeit aufgegeben, um Zugang zu mächtiger Magie zu erhalten. Dabei durchlaufen sie eine Verwandlung, die ihr gesamtes Wesen mit einem Element dieser Macht erfüllt. Wer die Klauen in Pulverform einnimmt, erhöht damit die eigene Magieresistenz. Eine besonders merkwürdige Eigenschaft der Klauen offenbart sich aber bei der Vermischung mit Schneebeeren, die man häufig in den höheren Regionen von Himmelsrand findet. Nach dem Verzehr der Mixtur war ich oft in der Lage, Verzauberungen zu verstehen, deren Sinn sich mir zuvor entzog. Das dadurch gewonnene Wissen habe ich an mehrere Hofzauberer weitergegeben, die es dankbar entgegengenommen haben. Jasbay Es gab Zeiten, in denen das Pflücken einer dieser Trauben ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung des Kaisers als Verrat angesehen worden wäre. Soweit ich sehen kann, ist es den Züchtern gelungen, die Widerstandsfähigkeit dieser Frucht zu verbessern, allerdings auf Kosten ihres Geschmacks, weshalb sie nun nicht mehr ganz so begehrt sind. Jedoch sind die in der vulkanischen Tundra von Ostmarsch gedeihenden Früchte beim Brauen von Tränken immer noch unglaublich nützlich. Magier schätzen sie sehr, da sie, mit einfachem Knoblauch gemischt, die Regeneration von Magicka verbessern können. Das Pflücken der Trauben verstößt zwar nicht mehr gegen das Gesetz, sollte man sie aber in größeren Mengen sammeln, behält man das besser für sich. Mondfalterflügel Wie bei den Libellen hat mich auch die Zahl der Schmetterlinge, Falter und anderer Insekten überrascht, die sich in Himmelsrand tummeln. Der Mondfalter ist besonders schön. Seine hauchdünnen, zerbrechlich anmutenden Flügel scheinen zu zart zu sein, um auch nur die leichteste Last in die Luft zu heben. Dieser Umstand verleiht ihm eine fast magische Erscheinung. Zerstößt und destilliert man seine Flügel, überträgt sich diese Magie in die gewonnene Substanz. Dieser Vorgang bereitete mir zunächst große Mühe, trotz meiner festen Absicht, Himmelsrand all seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Diese Kreaturen sind einfach zu schön! Die Flügel können zur Herstellung von Giften mit Magicka schädigender Wirkung verwendet werden, jedoch empfinde ich dies als Verschwendung ihres Potenzials. Sind die Flügel im Mörser fast vollständig zerstoßen, sieht es oftmals so aus, als hätten sie sich gänzlich aufgelöst. Das ist kein Grund zur Sorge, denn genau diese Eigenschaft macht sie in Unsichtbarkeitstränken besonders wirksam! Tundra-Baumwolle Nicht alle Nord sind in Tierhäute gekleidete Wilde, die den Mond anheulen. Im ganzen Land werden die verschiedensten Stoffe getragen, ein Umstand, der zu einem großen Teil der störrischen Tundra-Baumwolle zu verdanken ist. Im Flachland westlich von Weißlauf saugt sie den Regen begierig in sich auf und trägt häufig Blüte. Sie legt zwar keine dramatischen alchemistischen Eigenschaften an den Tag, ist aber das Ausgangsmaterial vieler Tränke zur Stärkung von Magicka und Zauberresistenz. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich wohl dank dieser Qualitäten so gut an das Klima anpassen konnte. Tollkirsche Der Name und die Form dieser Pflanze sind allseits bekannt. Der normale Nord hält sich von dem hellvioletten, in dunkle Blätter eingebetteten Gewächs fern, denn schließlich ist es gemeinhin als reines Gift bekannt. Richtig mit anderen Komponenten kombiniert, kann es die Gelenke steif werden lassen. Daher ist es bei jenen beliebt, die ihre Gegner im Kampf zu beeinträchtigen suchen. Viele der dubioseren Gestalten von Himmelsrand behandeln ihre Klingen zu diesem Zweck mit dieser Substanz. en:Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim ru:Путеводитель по растениям Скайрима es:Guía del herbolario de Skyrim fr:Bordeciel: le guide de l'herboriste it:Guida alle erbe di Skyrim Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher